


Cosy

by chartreuserpent (kofiakii)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kofiakii/pseuds/chartreuserpent
Summary: In which Draco tried to ignore Harry but ended up giving up later on.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	Cosy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a longer version than the post on my Tumblr blog. If you could please follow me there hihi (@chartreuserpent)

Harry walks past Draco who’s sitting quietly on the sofa, minding his own business while reading a book to get some biscuits in the kitchen. Draco doesn’t seem to notice the latter and Harry frowns at him and pouts to himself. Upset that the latter didn't even look up from whatever he is reading.

Draco smirked secretly as he saw from his peripheral view that his lover’s pouting at him, Harry stares at him intently while eating his biscuits angrily with puff cheeks. Draco found it cute and decided to continue ignoring him. Plus, Harry’s wearing one of Draco’s oversized sweaters, just the sweater no shorts or trousers. It's adding more cozy and cute vibes to his lover.

Harry walks towards him and scoots closer to him, but Draco just glances at him with a blank gaze then goes back to reading the book, that he doesn’t even know what was it again because he’s too preoccupied with his lover’s cuteness. He can feel Harry trying to get his attention by hugging him, but he didn't budge in his position and just continue on _reading_.

Harry huffed in frustration and hugged him tighter, rubbing his face on Draco's shoulders and planting soft kisses on Draco's neck. Draco melts by his boyfriend's actions and found it adorable. “Give me attention, hug me,” Harry demanded still frowning and pouting, Draco looks at him and softens his gaze, he finally surrendered and chuckled before hugging his adorable boyfriend and kissing him on his forehead. 

They spent their Christmas weekend with coziness, soft kisses and giggles.


End file.
